Jealousy makes us do crazy things!
by surfergirlkayla
Summary: Sakura and Kiba are dating and Sasuke Is going to the extreme to break them apart.Just to let you know Sasuke is a little crazy in this story and obsessed with Sakura for some strange reason!


Jealousy makes us do crazy things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is my first story. Please review and let me know what you think about it!

I hope you like it! (\/)  
(+'.'+)  
(")(")

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha was peaceful as Sasuke went looking through the village for his pink haired team mate. As he continued his search, he ran in to Shino, who astonishingly had Akamaru with him.

"Shino, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Did you see Kiba during your search?" Shino asked politely. Sasuke shook his head slightly. Shino sent out several bugs to look for the two, while Sasuke activated his bloodlimit. They finally tracked down the two other team-mates, Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata, Naruto, do you know where Kiba or Sakura are?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba and Sakura went to the waterfall not too far from here, Sasuke." Hinata said thoughtfully.

'They must be training. She'll leave that loser for me.' He thought evilly as he, Shino, and Akamaru headed toward the water fall.

They arrived silently and saw Sakura and Kiba sparring on the water. They ran at each other with there fists pulled back, but just as they were about to hit each other, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Sasuke was frozen by his jealousy; on the other hand Shino jumped over to him and asked, "Sasuke, are you ok"? Sasuke said uh… y…yea. Why wouldn't I be?! Akamaru jumped down and barked loudly at his master breaking the two Nin apart.

"Akamaru? Shino get your ass out here." Kiba yelled at the trees and the bushes.

Shino jumped silently, he jumped out of the trees and landed not to far away from the two. "Your sister wants you." Shino said quietly. "Do you know what she wants?" Kiba asked. "No." Shino said. Shino turned around to see if Sasuke had come out of the bushes, but he realized that Sakura and Kiba would have said something if Sasuke came out too. Sakura said, "What are you looking for?" "Oh Nothing I just thought I heard something, that's all." Shino said convincingly. "Oh ok." Sakura said. As Shino left,

Kiba sighed and gave Sakura a long memorizing kiss as he said good bye. That stunned her for a few seconds and he waved and took off. He was gone in a split second. Sasuke watched them, in disgust. After Sakura left he leaped out of the tree and followed after Sakura from far away and he took a detour so it wouldn't look like he was following her.

She was walking and Sasuke came out of now where and nearly tripped her. "Oh im sorry", The Uchiha boy said. And he helped her up. Sakura thought is Sasuke out of his mind he would never say something like that; normally I would expect some kind of smart remark. "Do you want to train with me tomorrow?" He asked trying to make her forget the stupid dog boy. Sorry if that came out of nowhere. He said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I already have plans." Sakura said kindly.

Sasuke nodded and said good bye as they went their separate ways. Akamaru was fallowing her so she decided to search for her boyfriend. She looked all over for him but couldn't find him. She looked for Akamaru, only to see him running and bounding ahead of her. Sakura sighed in defeat and followed the dog. They reach a huge tree and she sees a person sitting on the other side of it.

"Kiba?" She asked softly getting no response from the person.

Walking over to the person, He pulled her on to his lap swiftly.

"Kiba, that is not nice!" Sakura yelled causing him to wince.

"Sorry Sakura, but could you please not yell? It hurts my ears, remember?" Kiba asked.

Sakura apologized and lay down next to him, their heads resting on Akamaru's stomach. They watched the sun set together, as Sakura sighed.

"I better go Kiba. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Sakura said leaving.

Kiba nodded and headed home as well, "At 8o' clock!" He yelled.

"At 8, see ya!" Sakura yelled running home.

As she passes the ramen shop, Sasuke spots her… and gets a crazy idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliff hanger! I must get two reviews before I update again.


End file.
